


Mãos atadas

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter I end, Iorveth path, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt ficava curioso com cada alteração no ritmo do coração de Iorveth conforme o amarrava e levava pelo caminho até a prisão.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mãos atadas

**Author's Note:**

> Estou começando a perceber que Witcher é o tipo de fandom que eu gosto de usar para "escrita experimental". É como fazer dever de casa pra ver que nota vou ganhar no final e se foi melhor do que as anteriores, enquanto aprendo sobre o que estou lidando. Eu gosto dessa sensação. 
> 
> Spoilers do final do capítulo I do segundo jogo, Assassin of kings, seguindo pela aliança com o Iorveth. Diálogos retirados quase completamente do jogo.

Iorveth virou-se, dando as costas ao Witcher, enquanto suas duas mãos permaneciam para trás, prontas para que ele o amarasse pela segunda vez naquele dia. Se ele sentia algum medo com a ideia de ter de passar por dentro de uma cidade em chamas repleta de humanos querendo matá-lo... Nada foi demonstrado. A expressão do rebelde era a mais pura indiferença e Geralt tinha que admitir que o elfo o impressionava com essas atitudes. Nem ele era tão confiante na hora de fazer algo perigoso.

Podia escutar o coração do elfo batendo enquanto amarrava as mãos dele para trás, apertando só o suficiente para parecer que estava bem amarrado, mas sabia que o homem se livraria da corda sem o menor esforço quando a hora chegasse. Enquanto terminava percebeu a mudança suave na frequência cardíaca de Iorveth. Um toque sutil de ansiedade, porque no final das contas o líder Scoia'tael não era feito de pedra. Mesmo assim era algo tão sutil que teria passado despercebido se não estivessem no meio da floresta silenciosa.

\- Está pronto?  
\- Não sei porque ainda estamos perdendo tempo aqui, _Witcher_.

Geralt não conseguiu evitar um riso baixo. Aquele som curto, uma única nota de sarcasmo, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. O orgulho dos elfos sempre o deixara impressionado, talvez porque como Witcher ele quase não tinha tal coisa, mas Iorveth era ainda pior dos que os elfos que conhecera antes. Mesmo amarrado o elfo ainda distribuía ordens, como se Geralt fosse só mais um dos subordinados. Se fosse um traidor, se tivesse se aliado a ele para matá-lo, aquele teria sido o momento perfeito, já que sua audição sensível não captava o som de nenhuma unidade Scoia'tael próxima deles.

\- Já vamos entrar.

Geralt se inclinou para frente, sussurrando essas palavras ao pé do ouvido do elfo, apenas para ver se conseguia alguma reação diferente, alguma insegurança, porque sabia que o homem não confiava realmente nele. Ou alegava não confiar, não tinha tanta certeza. No lugar do elfo o Witcher não se deixaria amarrar e conduzir por uma pessoa em quem não confiasse - ainda mais se fossem duas vezes em um curto período de tempo!

O coração do elfo pareceu falhar uma batida, o ritmo se alterando um pouco no momento seguinte, mas foi uma mudança tão sutil que parecia pouca coisa. Não era medo, tinha certeza disso, mas não conseguia definir exatamente o que o som daquele coração podia lhe dizer sobre o elfo amarrado. Nem entendia porque queria saber esse tipo de coisa, apenas queria entender o que se passava na cabeça daquele homem. Talvez ele fosse, como tinha dito antes, um completo insano. Nunca conhecera um louco de verdade pra comparar, só pessoas que a sociedade tinha considerado loucas por pensarem de um jeito diferente.

Geralt percebeu que estava divagando. No final era ele quem estava preocupado com o que aconteceria dali em diante. O peso da confiança de Iorveth em seus ombros, a responsabilidade de guiá-lo sem levantar suspeitas de ninguém e de mantê-lo vivo, intacto, até que chegassem ao destino planejado. O que acontecesse depois disso deixaria de ser responsabilidade do Witcher. Solto aquele elfo sabia se virar, amarrado é que lhe preocupava.

Empurrou-o para frente devagar, começando a guiá-lo pelo caminho sem grama que formava uma estrada improvisada em meio a vegetação alta, evitando as grossas raízes de árvore que saiam do chão enquanto contornavam uma árvore imensa que projetava sua sombra onde estavam, mesmo que já estivesse bem escuro naquela noite chuvosa. Geralt podia ouvir os pingos caindo na armadura dos soldados que vigiavam aquela porta e bastou terminar de contornar a árvore para vê-los. Eles demoraram um pouco mais para conseguir localizar o Witcher no escuro, desprovidos da visão especial que Geralt possuía.

Iorveth manteve silêncio, a cabeça baixa e uma expressão mal humorada muito convincente enquanto era empurrado para mais perto dos guardas, ficando cara a cara com eles.

\- Alto! Quem vem lá?  
\- O Witcher. Eu capturei um elfo.

Mesmo no escuro não foi difícil para que os dois guardas reconhecessem o elfo, pôsteres com o desenho do rosto dele tinham sido espalhados por cada canto da cidade, alegando que ele era um bandido perigoso, um assassino frio. Pelo ritmo cardíaco alheio o Witcher estava começando a desconfiar que havia alguma verdade naquelas acusações.

\- Que captura! É Iorveth! Loredo vai se mijar de felicidade.  
\- Ele me deu ordens pra levá-lo para a prisão flutuante.  
\- Há! Estamos prestes a afundar aquela porcaria.  
\- Aqui?  
\- Que? E empestear a água? Não, vamos fazer isso rio abaixo.

Aquilo significava que não tinham muito tempo. Tinham de subir a bordo da prisão flutuante e acabar com todos os guardas dentro dela o mais rápido que pudessem, mas o caminho até lá ainda era longo. As ruas da cidade os aguardavam.

Os guardas abriram os portões e se afastaram para deixar que passassem, mas os escoltaram pelo caminho até o segundo portão, atentos para qualquer tentativa de fuga daquele elfo tão temido por seus crimes. Iorveth continuava com o coração no mesmo ritmo, mas esforçou-se para ser mais convincente em seu papel, rosnando em voz baixa como um cão querendo morder alguém que se aproxima e sendo impedido por uma coleira apertada.

 _\- Bloede dh'oine._  
\- Fique quieto ou vou espancá-lo até a inconsciência, _elfo_.

Geralt fez o possível para soar ríspido, irritado, e os dois soldados o olharam com espanto por um momento, como se estivessem vendo o Witcher pela primeira vez. O Lobo Branco ignorou os olhares, tinha causado o efeito que desejava, aqueles dois guardas não seriam um problema em seu caminho, obviamente tinha tudo sob controle. Ao abrirem os portões para a cidade eles recuaram, encostando-se no muro de pedra, um deles gritando para os outros guardas pela cidade.

\- Iorveth foi capturado, fechem todos os portões! Não podemos deixar que nem sequer uma pulga passe por eles.

É claro que nenhum deles gostaria de pensar na possibilidade do líder dos Scoia'tael escapando quando finalmente tinham conseguido capturá-lo. Guardas surgiram de todos os lados, alguns precisando conter a população. As ruas ainda cheiravam a madeira queimada, cinzas, sangue. O massacre que tinha acontecido há apenas algumas horas tivera seus resultados muito claros, não havia nenhum elfo ou anão entre as pessoas que se reuniam do lado da rua principal para observar, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais divertida que já tinham assistido. Um condenado andando para a forca, aos olhos deles.

\- Quer ouvir uma coisa engraçada, _Gwynbleidd_?

A voz do elfo soava baixa, disfarçada pelo som da chuva que continuava a cair impiedosamente e os gritos das pessoas ao redor, comemorando a captura do elfo ou apenas xingando-o com todas as obscenidades que conseguissem pensar. Aquelas pessoas _decentes_ certamente tinham um vocabulário que passava longe de ser decente. Faria inveja a um _anão coveiro_ , e estes eram particularmente conhecidos por seu amplo repertório de xingamentos.

\- O que foi?

Iorveth baixou a cabeça, como se estivesse encarando os próprios pés por um momento, mas Geralt tinha certeza que não era por arrependimento ou vergonha diante da humilhação publica, os xingamentos da população não atingiam aquele homem. Eram como pedras lançadas por um cedo, estavam muito longe de acertar um alvo.

Aquelas pessoas xingavam porque o ódio em seus corações era muito grande e tinha ficado ainda pior depois que Loredo os instigou a massacrar a população não humana. Eles precisavam de alguém para descontar tudo aquilo, e Iorveth era o alvo perfeito, afinal era acusado de inúmeros crimes por aterrorizar aquela floresta por tanto tempo. Para muitas daquelas pessoas era um alívio saber que em breve Iorveth estaria morto, amarrado e jogado para as profundezas do mar para uma morte desesperadora. Essas pessoas dormiriam em paz quando isso acontecesse e o mundo delas pareceria mais brilhante na manhã seguinte.

\- Fiz da vida desses dh'oines um verdadeiro inferno, mas nunca estive aqui antes.  
\- Agora que vê o inferno que ajudou a criar, o que está pensando?

Geralt tinha impressão que sabia o tipo de resposta que poderia obter do elfo naquela hora, porque podia praticamente ouvir o sorriso sarcástico na voz dele. Era por isso que Iorveth mantinha a cabeça baixa, seria muito estranho se um condenado caminhando para o cadafalso começasse a sorrir, a ultima coisa que precisavam era de algum guarda percebendo o que estavam tramando agora que estavam cercados por eles e pela violenta população local.

\- Eles também me veem pela primeira vez, ainda assim não sinto o menor remorso.  
\- Deveria haver algum?

Geralt não estava realmente dirigindo essa pergunta a Iorveth, ele estava apenas pensando alto. As mutações pelas quais passara, o treinamento, todos os anos de jornada desde o dia em que deixara Kaer Morhen pela primeira vez, tudo isso o ensinara que a vida não era preto e branco, não existia algo completamente certo ou completamente errado. O que Iorveth tinha feito com aquelas pessoas não tinha sido bom pra elas, mas o mesmo se aplicava ao que Loredo tinha feito com os não humanos da cidade, deixando que fossem massacrados pela multidão furiosa.

Iorveth não demorou muito a achar uma resposta para aquela pergunta, mesmo que ele soubesse que não tinha sido dirigida a ele. Foi quando Geralt voltou a prestar atenção aos batimentos cardíacos do elfo, percebendo que havia alguma alteração neles, mas novamente não soube dizer exatamente o que aquilo deveria significar. Iorveth era muito mais difícil de ler do que a maioria das criaturas com quem Geralt já tinha cruzado caminhos naquela vida longa.

\- Eu suponho que não. Eles querem me ver morrer, eu quero vê-los morrer. É como as coisas funcionam nesse mundo. O outro lado da moeda - um conceito desenvolvido pelos filósofos de Oxenfurt que nunca colocaram os pés em Flotsam ou qualquer lugar parecido.  
\- Ninguém vai morrer hoje, Iorveth. Só os lacaios pagos pelo comandante.

Geralt tentou soar o mais baixo possível, até ficando mais próximo ao elfo para sussurrar essas palavras, o corpo encostando contra o dele por um momento muito breve. Talvez tivesse sido a voz rouca, a proximidade com uma daquelas orelhinhas pontudas, ou os corpos brevemente encaixados, com os braços de Iorveth ainda presos entre eles, mas o ritmo do elfo alterou-se quase imediatamente. Um descontrole óbvio, apesar de momentâneo, como se Geralt tivesse puxado um gatilho para desencadear aquilo.

Não sabia o que tinha sido. Não fazia a menor ideia do que tinha feito para deixar Iorveth alterado, e isso deixava o Witcher muito curioso. Não era o local ou a situação para ocupar a cabeça com esse tipo de curiosidade, cercados dos dois lados por um número considerável de guardas, mesmo assim Geralt ousou imaginar o que poderia ter sido. Foi só com o quadril que ele empurrou Iorveth pra frente, fazendo-o voltar a andar, e o contato fez o elfo respirar agitadamente, como se todo o ar tivesse escapado dos pulmões dele.

Só quando Geralt voltou a ficar a aquela curta distância dele é que o elfo pareceu ir se acalmando, retornando o ritmo calmo da respiração, mas as batidas do coração não se normalizaram tão facilmente. A diferença sutil estava ali, aquela pequena alteração no ritmo, como uma nota que era tocada errada repetidamente em uma música conhecida, sem que o músico soubesse o que estava fazendo de errado.

Poucos metros os separavam do porto agora, já podiam ver o barco iluminado, soldados para todos os lados preparando tudo para a partida. Geralt podia ouvir a respiração ansiosa dos Scoia'tael escondidos na escuridão próxima ao porto, cordas de arcos sendo esticadas, tensas e prontas para lançar flechas a grande velocidade. Não estavam sozinhos, só precisavam cruzar aquela ultima barreira de guardas e entrar no navio. Ai a verdadeira batalha começaria.

Os guardas a frente os pararam. Duas carroças tinham sido colocadas no meio da rua, bloqueando completamente a passagem, portanto não era possível evitá-los. Se tivessem sorte o soldado que os encarava não tentaria arrumar problemas. Mas isso seria pedir demais. Aquela cidade inteira gostava de problemas.

\- Ei. Para onde está levando o elfo?  
\- É Iorveth. Loredo me ordenou que o levasse até a prisão flutuante.

Geralt se perguntava se a falta de comunicação daqueles soldados com o comandante era tão grande assim, ao ponto de realmente não saberem que ele não seguia as ordens daquele homem e que tudo não passava de uma armação. Era impressionante que nem as pessoas nas ruas estivessem gritando que ele era um traidor ou um amante de não humanos, já que salvara alguns anões durante o massacre, além de um casal de elfos.

\- Cacete - O próprio Iorveth. O filho da puta atirou no meu irmão, importa-se se eu igualar um pouco o placar?

Aquela era uma decisão complicada. Pareceria bem convincente se deixasse aquele soldado com sede de sangue bater em Iorveth um pouco - afinal, se o tinha capturado e o levava para a morte, que diferença faria uma surra antes? -, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia permitir que Iorveth chegasse machucado na prisão flutuante, pois precisaria de toda a força dele para lutar com os soldados a bordo.

Se fosse sincero... Também não queria ver o elfo, indefeso e amarrado, apanhando de um soldado raso. Geralt podia entender o que aquilo faria com o orgulho do homem e era melhor evitar despedaçá-lo desnecessariamente. Também notou que Iorveth estava ansioso, mas quase resignado. O elfo se convencera de que iria apanhar a qualquer segundo, provavelmente tentava proteger o próprio orgulho, que ia se machucar mais que seu corpo.

\- Não toque nele.  
\- Porque não?  
\- Não há tempo pra isso.  
\- O que é você afinal, um amante de elfos?

Um movimento rápido da mão livre, um símbolo desenhado no ar, e os olhos do soldados ficaram opacos por um momento, a mente fraca tomada pelos efeitos do Sinal de Axii.

\- Você não está autorizado a me impedir.

O soldado prontamente recuou, deixando que passassem, e fez um sinal para os outros soldados, que puxaram uma das carroças para abrir o caminho e deixar que Geralt passasse com Iorveth. Pouco depois que passaram a carroça foi colocada de volta no lugar. Não era mais possível retornar por aquele caminho. Só podiam continuar com o plano.

\- Você viu aquela putinha dh'oine? É meu tipo favorito. Matá-los é como tirar ervas daninhas - estranhamente relaxante.

Dessa vez Geralt não sentiu que podia culpá-lo por gostar de matar aquele tipo de pessoa. Também não era exatamente o maior fã desse tipo de gente, eram os mesmos que o chamavam de aberração quando não estava por perto pra ouvir, ou quando estava cercado de companheiros que o ajudariam a lutar se fosse necessário.

\- Um simples "obrigado" teria sido suficiente.  
\- Ah, onde estão minhas maneiras?

Iorveth parou de andar e o corpo de Geralt chocou-se com o dele por um instante. Permaneceram assim, o rosto do elfo se virando como se fosse olhar para ele por cima do ombro. Uma das sobrancelhas do Witcher se arqueou, curioso com o que viria a seguir, porque o elfo continuava a ser uma caixinha de surpresas. Nem ouvindo o ritmo do coração dele conseguia prever o que ele estaria planejando fazer. No máximo conseguiu notar o sarcasmo nas palavras que vieram a seguir, além de uma languidez falsa, nada convincente. Sarcástica.

\- Considere-se o meu herói.

O quadril de Iorveth pressionou a virilha dele e os cílios longos bateram suavemente, como uma donzela ao ser resgatada. Durou pouco mais que um segundo, mas foi suficiente para Geralt sentir as mãos um pouco inquietas. Não fosse o público e a situação talvez ele tivesse dado uma resposta a altura, mas daquela vez apenas riu internamente enquanto o elfo desfazia aquela pose e voltava a sua expressão mal humorada, continuando a andar.

Ao subirem a bordo  Geralt trocou poucas palavras com um dos guardas, entregando Iorveth para ele prontamente, mas ainda teve tempo de falar com o elfo.

\- Ficarei com os da esquerda. Da direita são seus.

Iorveth não disse nada, deixando que o guarda o carregasse para o outro lado do navio silenciosamente, enquanto Geralt se aproximava do comandante como se tivesse alguma coisa a dizer a ele. Com um gesto rápido segurou a empunhadura da espada dele, ao mesmo tempo em que golpeou-o na testa com sua própria cabeça, lançando-o ao chão com a força do impacto. O gemido de dor do homem chamou a atenção dos outros soldados, mas nenhum deles foi rápido o bastante.

Quando o guarda carregando Iorveth se virou para olhar o elfo aproximou para empurrá-lo, usando toda a força que tinha para tirá-lo do chão apenas com seus ombros, empurrando-o por cima da amurada do navio, jogando-o direto na água. O soldado que vinha por trás, espada em punho, foi interceptado quando Geralt lançou a espada que pegara do comandante nele, atravessando-o e jogando-o para o chão, no mesmo momento que Iorveth se livrava de suas amarras e gritava seu comando aos elfos escondidos.

\- Scoia'taaaaaaeeeeeeel!

O caos estava formado. As unidades escondidas na praia saiam de seus esconderijos, atacando os guardas que tinham permanecido fora do barco, enquanto Iorveth recuperava a espada que transpassara o soldado, empunhando como se fosse sua, virando-se para encarar os homens que o cercavam, suas costas encostando contra as do Witcher por um instante, os dois posicionados, prontos para a batalha.

\- Estou _começando_ a confiar em você, Witcher.  
\- Elfo estúpido...

Geralt quase riu. Depois de tudo o que tinham passado era só agora que ele começava a confiar? Definitivamente aquele era o homem mais complicado que já conhecera. Mas isso era assunto para outra hora. Precisavam se livrar daqueles soldados, e logo. Jogou-se para frente, investindo contra o soldado mais próximo, e daquele segundo em diante deixou de pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a sua lamina se cruzando com a dos soldados, os corpos caindo, o calor da batalha.

Tinha que admitir que não era ruim lutar lado a lado com o líder dos Scoia'tael, mesmo que nunca tivesse gostado da ideia de matar humanos, mesmo quando não eram inocentes. Talvez tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o ritmo do combate, com a adrenalina e o coração batendo forte. Com a chance de ouvir o coração de Iorveth e saber que ele estava tão excitado quanto ele.

Tinham zarpado e podiam se considerar salvos. O que restara dos soldados de Loredo não deviam ser o suficiente para lidar com a população revoltada e persegui-los ao mesmo tempo, o comandante teria muitas coisas para lidar, talvez o reinado de terror daquele homem ganancioso finalmente tivesse acabado. Geralt torcia para que a população decidisse queimá-lo como ele tentara fazer com as elfas que tinham sido capturadas e que agora estavam salvas, graças ao Witcher. Era quase um código pessoal para Geralt, mulheres a volta dele não se machucavam se ele pudesse evitar, a não ser no caso de terem feito algo **realmente** ruim.

Aquelas eram inocentes e estavam tão gratas que passaram algum tempo cuidando dele, ajudando com os machucados, resultado de queimaduras ao demorar pra pular para a água depois de salvá-las. Não era nada demais, queimaduras superficiais, mas elas insistiram em cuidar dele... E Geralt nunca recusaria os cuidados de mulheres, principalmente três belas elfas.

Foi na hora de colocar novamente o casaco negro que percebeu uma carta caindo no chão. A carta escrita pela cafetina local, espiã de Iorveth. Havia se esquecido completamente de entregá-la ao elfo devido a todos os acontecimentos. Talvez fosse melhor se livrar logo daquilo. Olhou pelo convés, buscando pelo elfo, mas ele tinha desaparecido. Podia jurar que ele estava ali até alguns minutos atrás.

Informou-se com um dos elfos, descobrindo que ele tinha ido descansar um pouco na cabine que teria pertencido a um comandante se o objetivo daquele barco não fosse a morte de seus tripulantes. Esticou a mão, pronto para abrir a porta, mas deteve-se. O som que escutou o deixou em estado de alerta por um instante, pensando que talvez houvesse alguma coisa errada com Iorveth... Mas a repetição do som o fez deixar de pensar nisso.

Conhecia aquele som. Conhecia o ritmo que estava ouvindo no coração do elfo naquele momento, não era dor que gerava aquele tipo de som. Era muito semelhante ao que ouvira mais de uma vez do elfo enquanto o carregava pela cidade com as mãos amarradas, só que era bem mais perceptível agora. Isso tornou a curiosidade um pouco inevitável, por isso abriu a porta bem lentamente, só o suficiente para conseguir espiar o que acontecia lá dentro. A curiosidade matava gatos e não lobos.

Não foi muito difícil localizar o elfo, encostado contra uma das colunas que supostamente sustentava o teto baixo da cabine, ou talvez fosse só um enfeite. Ele tinha as mãos amarradas para trás de maneira muito improvisada, talvez ele mesmo tivesse se amarrado, e movimentava o quadril para cima e para baixo, arfando de tempo em tempo, conforme o corpo se prensava mais firmemente na madeira.

A única coisa que Geralt conseguiu pensar foi na alteração dos batimentos cardíacos do elfo quando o amarrara, ou quando encostara o corpo contra ele no meio da cidade. O mesmo ritmo que estava vendo agora, apenas em intensidade diferente. Agora aquilo fazia sentido. Iorveth tinha ficado excitado ao ser arrastado por aquelas ruas, por sentir o corpo firme de Geralt contra o dele, e ele tinha disfarçado muito bem por todo o caminho. Se não fosse por aquele momento o Witcher jamais desconfiaria.

E a verdade era que Geralt não sabia o que sentia com aquilo. Não se ofendia, não sentia nojo... Ser o objeto de desejo de um homem daqueles poderia até ser uma honra. Ver como ele tentava não gemer alto enquanto continuava imerso em sua fantasia, buscando por um prazer que viria sem qualquer toque real, só um estimulo baseado em recordações e desejos ocultos... Era uma cena bonita de se presenciar.

E o deixara duro feito pedra. Se um dia Iorveth quisesse se roçar nele daquele jeito, se quisesse rebolar com algo mais duro do que uma coluna de madeira entre as nádegas, o Witcher certamente não recusaria a chance. Já estava considerando abrir de vez a porta e entrar para oferecer uma _pequena ajuda_ , mas foi detido pelo gemido final de Iorveth, o estremecer suave do corpo dele naquele doce final, antes que ele apenas parasse e se encostasse languidamente na coluna.

Deixou a carta no chão, encostada na porta entreaberta, e o mais silenciosamente possível afastou-se. Talvez o líder dos Scoia'tael precisasse de um pouco de tempo para se recompor depois de tudo aquilo, era melhor não pressioná-lo depois de um dia tão cheio. Mas Geralt esperaria ansiosamente por qualquer oportunidade que aparecesse para amarrá-lo no futuro, principalmente se fosse em público, só pra ver como Iorveth ia lutar consigo mesmo pra tentar não se excitar.


End file.
